Reliance
by tinkerdotts
Summary: When a disease leaves the world ravaged and filled blood-thirsty creatures, Tori and the gang must rely on each other to survive until help – if that's even possible – arrives.


**A/N: It's my first time posting and I'm a tad nervous; hope you guys like it. I know this first chapter is not what a lot of you are expecting, but like all stories, I need a beginning. Please don't sell me short!**

The California sun blazed powerful and hot above the redwoods and little droplets of sweat began to form in large clusters on the brow of Sinjin Van Cleef. He wiped his brow with a skinny, pale arm and took rapid glances at the foliage around him. There was a loud rustling sound in a nearby bush and Sinjin nearly jumped out of his skin. Sweat began to fall down his long, pointed nose. He had convinced himself to go deeper than he normally would, but after all, it was in the name of research; he even tied ribbons around the branches of trees so he could find the way back to his car. Nonetheless, Sinjin wanted to get out as soon as possible.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting his backpack, Sinjin pressed deeper into the forest, keeping his eyes locked on the ground. For the past three months now Sinjin had road tripped up to the sequoia forest in search of one thing: animal scat. It was his latest passion, more so than collecting teeth from the relatives of past presidents. He was obsessed. He liked the scientific feeling of deciphering what kind of animal it was from and learning all about their diet. There was just something so fascinating about learning so much from so little. Sinjin didn't find it gross at all; he liked the hunt, as well as the peace and quiet of the forest.

But today was different. He had travelled too far with too little supplies. He was running out of ribbon, water, and trail mix. The sun wasn't helping, either. It was only early morning but it had to be at least ninety degrees. Sinjin checked his water supply after ten minutes of walking. Next to nothing; it was time to turn back. Birds called and the sounds of twings snapping were heard in the distance. For the first time since Sinjin had started coming to the forest he felt eerily frightened and a pit began to form in his stomach. Sinjin pushed his filthy stained glasses up the bridge of his nose and brushed frizzy blond hair out of his eyes before backtracking.

Carefully following his ribbon trail Sinjin began to get the overwhelming feeling of someone watching him. He picked up the pace, struggling to discern if the sound of leaves crunching was being done by his own rapid pace or by someone else's. The sun seemed to follow him wherever he went, sending blast after blast of heat onto his bushy head. Sweat made the bridge of Sinjin's nose slick and he constantly had to adjust his glasses. Ruefully, the teen stopped and took his last sip of water. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and his head was heavy and spinning. Heat stroke was definitely a possibility out here. All he had to do was get to the car; he had extra water in there.

Sinjin had slowed his pace considerably, but could not help but hear another set of swifter steps nearby, hidden by the thick trees. _Probably just a cute little squirrel. _He told himself, quickly realizing the idea was very likely. He laughed at being afraid earlier. _Who on Earth would want to go hiking in this heat? _His sudden burst of joviality made him break into a slow jog, which broke into a sprint when he saw the forest opening. The car was so close he could taste it! And he probably would have. Sinjin loved the taste of metal.

Something stopped him dead in his tracks almost immediately. Something unmistakably real. He saw it out of the corner of his eye, if had just looked straight ahead he would have missed it. Oh how Sinjin wished he just kept his eyes forward. But something – stupid curiosity at best – made Sinjin stop. To his left stood a man. Or, what was left of one. He appeared as if he would be tall, had he not been hunched over. Grayish brown skin hung off his bones like dead leaves on a tree. The shirt he had been wearing as well as his jeans were the same reddish brown color and were practically ripped to shreds. Blotches of dried, brown blood covered them. Thick blood ooze from his pores and a foul scent emanated from him. He stood above a long dead deer. The poor animal had no intestines left; they were all spilled out the forest floor in a bloody, tangled mess. Blood smothered the fingers and mouth of the man. Sinjin gagged at the squalidness of the sight.

The man roared, revealing scraggly yellow teeth. Sinjin screamed wildly in return, sending the birds of the forest into a frenzy as he took off running, quickly abandoning his backpack and all other supplies. A second set of footsteps ferociously pounded after his.

**A/N: I promise the next chapter will have the main characters. I just feel like Sinjin is so left out :3.**


End file.
